It's almost like they're attached to your face!
by Jem'appelleAugustine
Summary: It's been more than three months and John has literally had enough. Those shades are coming off.
1. Prologue

Wow, I didn't mean for that first make-out scene to be so long! Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

John pressed his lips against Dave's, and John couldn't help but notice that they were slightly chapped from the sharp September wind. The hands that pressed against John's cheeks, holding his face as Dave applied more pressure, were cold and John had the brief, yet sudden, urge to flinch away. Dave's hands shifted and the kiss was broken just long enough for Dave to hook his fingers around John's glasses and remove them. Once they had been properly disposed of, his lips returned and John took the opportunity to nibble on the bottom one lightly, reminding himself of the time he had accidentally cut his boyfriends mouth with his overbite and that he had to be extra careful.

Dave understood what was being asked and almost immediately opened his mouth, allowing John access. He was passed the need to explore Dave's mouth, they had gotten all of that out of the way in the beginning few months of their relationship, and went straight for his tongue, curling and rubbing against it. This elicited a moan from the taller of the two, his deep voice creating goose bumps on the back of the shorter boys neck.

The shades were getting irritating, and John was having a hard time trying to manoeuvre around them. Dave used the hesitation in John to his advantage, leaning over him and forcing his head to tilt backwards. Dave then thrust his tongue in the boys mouth (being careful of the teeth), and moving his entire body closer to John, practically clutching the boy to his chest with one hand while the other roamed to the back of his neck.

John's hands moved to Dave's lean back, fingers splayed wide against the fabric. His breath was coming heavy now as his nostrils flared. Dave was practically fucking his mouth now, quick and harsh, not even caring about teeth. John let out a moan he had been holding back when Dave moved his thigh between his legs, rubbing against the already half-hard bulge in his pants. John rutted against it while moving his hands lower to clutch Dave's ass, kneading his cheeks in time with his tongue-thrusts and Johns rutting.

The moan he earned in return was enough to make John realize that, as pleasing as being on the bottom was, he wasn't about to give up the dominance fight just yet, regardless of how many times he always lost. The shades had been a previous obstacle, so he focused on getting rid of those first. _Maybe if he quickly just…_

Dave's hands were prying Johns away almost as soon as they brushed against the black frames. The two boys separated and John found himself staring into the lenses of the glasses he seriously regretted giving his friend.

It wasn't the interruption that had John irritated. Dave was always the one to end the make-outs that they stole between classes in their dorm. They had even talked about sex before and Dave had admitted, though reluctantly, that he wasn't quite ready for it.

No, the reason for John's irritation was the fact that he had been dating Dave for well over four months now, and still had no idea what his eyes looked like. Hell, he didn't even know what _colour _they were! As much as John wanted to give his boyfriend all the time and space he needed, he was getting impatient.

"Jeez, dude you've gotta stop attacking me like this." Complete avoidance of the issue. That was pretty much how Dave rolled.

"…Dave."

"What?"

"Let me see your eyes."

The aforementioned blond gave a slight chuckle. "You sure you want to, bro? I mean, you're face might melt off from all the pure, uncontained awesomeness." Dave began gathering up some books on his desk, getting ready for his next class.

"I think I can handle it, dude." John says as he leans against the door blocking Dave's only way out. This was _serious business._

"Please. That sort of shit requires some intense preparation on your part, and I've gotta go." Dave leant down to give John a quick peck on the lips before he left, slightly pushing him to the side with his hand.

John didn't budge.

"Fine then, be that way. If you want them off so bad, why don't you just take'em?" A brow was cocked above the top of the lens in an unspoken challenge. John reached out with one hand, taking a step forward.

Dave quick-stepped to the side leaving johns hand to close around air. Frustrated, he moved towards the blond again, faster.

Another quick-step, this time behind John and towards the door. "H-hey! Not fair!" He protested. Dave just gave another chuckle and left with a "Try harder next time."

John was left alone in the dorm room, disappointed and disgruntled. Fine then! If Dave wanted to play that game!

* * *

><p>Dave was walking through campus, a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck which was not only extremely warm, but was ironic enough to contribute to his hipster image. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and wasn't surprised that is was a text from his favourite blue-eyed derp.<p>

"_challenge accepted, dude!"_


	2. Day 1

AN: Oh, wow! Thank you guys so much for all the favourites and alerts you're giving this thing, I didn't think it would get that many peoples attention! Also, a special thanks to my reviewers for your support, even if it's just a couple of words, it's pretty cool of you!

For making you wait a whole week, it's a pretty short chapter and I apologize, it's just that I don't have time in the week for writing, so I have to wait until the weekend. Just so you know, I'll try to get one chapter out every week and they may of may not be longer than this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>the rules- written by dave motherfucking strider<strong>_

_**1. no sissy shit like trying to grab em off my face **_

_**2. you have one month**_

_**3 .I swear to god if I see one god damn scratch on these things you will never see the light of day again do you hear me egbert?**_

* * *

><p>Day 1.<p>

Both John and Dave had classes the next day, creating little alone time for the two of them. That didn't stop John though. Determined, he took every opportunity he could to try and see what mysteries lay hidden behind the layer of irony that was Dave's Glasses. His mind set was mostly if Dave was going to be difficult, John could do it too!

John quickly discovered that passing notes in class was about as effective as waiting around and doing nothing. Giving Dave that extra protection of written words was too much mercy on the boy and John would have none of that.

Rose and Jade were both reasonably helpful in their own ways to his endeavour. Jade diving encouragement and Rose giving advice about the inner workings of he brothers mind. John took both to heart, mid completely set on _getting those god damn shades off his face once and for all!_

The two of them were sitting together at lunch, having chosen to go to a quiet café/bookstore that the two of them frequented. It was a place that you would imagine being inhabited by old ladies and that dusty library smell. Dave claimed it was ironic, and John had made friends with most of the customers because _"Jeez Dave, you can at least tryyyyyyyy to be nice to people you know!"_

"… Are they brown? They're totally brown aren't they."

"Come on man, at least try and be a little creative. Brown eyes are the most boring colour there is I think I _would_ try to hide them if they were brown that shit would be embarrassing."

"…Am I close?"

"…Closer than you were with blue, I'll give you that."

* * *

><p>Dinner was Watery Kraft dinner in front of the T.V watching some old 80's horror movie with terrible special effects and cheesy love scenes. The two of them were curled underneath a blanket, trying to stay warm by sharing body heat instead of turning up the heater because that shit was expensive and they both knew it.<p>

Also John knew that Dave secretly liked to cuddle but would never tell.

"They're grey, right? You have grey eyes?"

"Try again dude."

"Green?" There was a scream from the movie, but John was to preoccupied by the problem of Dave's sunglasses. He didn't see what was going on and neither did he care.

"You're never going to get it at this rate man. Just watch the movie."

"I can't!" John exclaims as he puts a hand on Dave's shoulder. He turns to look at the blue-eyed boy, finding no sign of relent.

Dave leans down to give John a gentle kiss, trying to reassure his boyfriend that_ it's really not that important _but John doesn't show any signs of letting up. He doesn't move away though because as much as Dave wants to comfort John, John is doing the same thing right back. Soft, sweet kisses continue to be exchanged on the couch and John if feeling all of the emotions in his chest that he is too scared to give names to let alone voice.

Soon though, they pull apart. The movie is already well into the plot and there's no way they could catch up now without rewinding it. John doesn't know if it's the game, pride, irony, or some hidden insecurities that's keeping Dave from removing his shades for John, but he lets the issue go for tonight, melting his worries away in the heat of the blanket, Dave's arms wrapped around his waist, and his neck right underneath John's lips.


	3. Night 1

I am pretty much the worst updater in the entire world and I am super (!) sorry to all of you! I'll try to be better in the future, I promise.

Also, thanks for all the reviews and support I'm getting, I never expected so many people to like this!

wow super short chapter is short but i'll probably get back on track with this soon? please don't give up on this thing just yet!

* * *

><p>John doesn't sleep often. He makes excuses about it to Dave, Rose and Jade all the time, saying he needs to study, telling them that there's just <em>one more thing <em>he needs to do. They know it's a lie. They're worried about their friend but they don't ever say anything because they know what it's like. They know because they're having the same problem. The four friends have been having sleeping problems since they were thirteen years old because as much as they try and forget during the day, and as much as they try to move on, nothing can erase all of the things they had seen and experienced in the game. Nothing will get rid of the memories, and nothing will make John forget what it was like to see _his dad _sprawled out beside Rose's mom on the cold stones, blood pooling around them mixing with the black rain falling from the sky.

Especially if those memories are relived every night.

And as john climbs the steps onto the damp roof, the wind and rain hitting his face, he knows what's coming. Knows that when he looks down he'll se his father exactly like he was the first time.

Then suddenly It all becomes a blur and John isn't on the stones anymore and he's flying through space and there's a little nagging voice in the back of him mind telling to _go faster go faster oh my god he's coming he's going to kill everyone oh my god!_

He's faced with another dead body, but this time he recognizes the purples and blacks of matted, blood soaked clothing as Rose's and she's dead in front of him _how did he let this happen she was his responsibility __**he was the leader this is all his fault.**_

It changes again and John immediately panics as he's faced with the mangled, bruised body of his ecto-sister and her skin is split open everywhere and she's oozing out blood and John drops to his knees because he can't take it and they're all gone and dead and _no no no this isn't real!_

The body is changing faster now but john can hardly see behind the tears that he can't hold back and there's Karkat, Vriska, Terezi, _Dave-_

* * *

><p>John took a deep breath of air, his lungs stretching from the sudden action. He could feel tears falling down his cheeks but couldn't wipe them away because of his shaking hands. A terrible feeling was stirring in the pit of his stomach, spreading throughout his entire body and leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.<p>

He laid in his bed for a moment in the dark, trying to calm his erratic heart-beat (which he was pretty sure beating a permanent tattoo against his throat) before everything turned a blinding shade of white. John closed his eyes, pulling his eyebrows together in an attempt to keep out the light.

He couldn't feel what was happening, body completely in shock. All he knew was that one minute he was huddled by himself, and the next he was sobbing into Dave's shirt, clutching the white fabric at his back and shoulders, desperate for some kind of comfort.

Once John had slowed his breathing and his heart, he could hear Dave whispering reassuring words into his ear. He could feel him slowly tracing circles into his back, running his hand though his hair.

They fell asleep in each other's arms; the light still on, but neither of them caring.


End file.
